I wish you were here
by Moxiao402
Summary: Based on the anime/manga Attack on titans(Shingeki no kyojin), Just a long story about Erwin x Hanji x Levi x Eren.please enjoy. I will work on the grammar mistakes!
1. Chapter 1 The secret of the walls

Standing on the top of Wall Rose, Hanji started ask the priest some questions.

"So, what do you think about the titans,huh?" asked in a soft and gentle tone to show the respect to the priest .

"Well, I think the soldiers are too weak and useless,we will never be able to get to the other side of the walls." said the priest with a harsh tone.

Hanji began to be a little bit unsettled, she stood up and walked toward the priest and asked:"If you think that the soldiers are useless and trashy,then why dont you go and fight the titans?Huh?"

"If people seek for death,then they will die,thats my opinion."The priest said it with a careless voice showing that is none of his business.

Hanji took her glasses off and put it aside where it wont get damaged by the wind .

"So, you are saying that we are just seeking for death? "She asked with a cold voice showing no facial expressions on her face."Dont you know that thousands of soldiers lose their life because they are trying to protect us from the titans, they risk everything for the humans and you are just telling me that they are seeking for death?"

She grabbed the priest by the collar and smahed his head onto the cement ground, blood began to drip from his forehead on to the ground forming the shape of a flower.

"Squad leader! Please stop! We will get into big trouble by the President!" said one of the labman and sweating because he is scared that Hanji will do something terrible to the priest.

"Leave me alone, I need to teach this selfish bastard a lesson."gave the scared labman a look that is as sharp as a blade, and yelled at the priest: "You think that this will stop by just praying everyday,huh? But guess what, is never going to work, and thats why we are here to risk our life to protect the people from the dangerous world. Please appreciate all the works and life that we lost!Otherwise I will kill you right here, right now!"

The man felt the wound on his head and began to lose conscious.

"There is a secret behind this wall."said the priest.

"The girl called Christa will tell you evrrything..."The priest lost consciousness and stopped talking.

"Oi!"she yelled at the labman standing on the side."Tell Levi and Erwin to find this girl, I need to ask her something."  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Hanji, do you know how much trouble have got us into? I told you not to hit anyone that has something to do with the church, you can get death penalty if you do it! Dont you know that?"

Erwin's voice travelled through the whole meeting room, everyone just sat there frozen, not daring to say anything.

"Commander, I am sorry." Apologized Hanji with her head down and staring at the carpet floor ,"I will not do this ever again, but I just can't let him go without any punishment, I can't just let him say that all the soldiers died for nothing. I'm sorry for not controling my self. I will take any punishment or penalty."

Looking at the woman infront of him, Erwin choose to just let go of this.

"So, did you get anything information out of his mouth?" questioned Erwin.

"The priest said there is one girl in the Recon Corp that know the secret about the wall. Her name is Krista Lenz but she might be using a fake name to hide her real identity." answered Hanji looking at the commander with a serious look on her face.

"There is one girl that I know, she used to communicate with the church everyweek and always speak in that kind voice like the priest, her name is Historia, she might be the person that you are looking for." said Mike while trying to think about the person that they are looking for.

"Then we should just look into all the profile of the Recon Corps, why don't we just do that,huh?" suggested Levi."It will take less time if we just do what I said. "

"Good idea!I will go and look into the profiles and you guys can just ask the people around you! "Hanji started smiling and jumping around the meeting room.

"Hanji, settle down."commanded Erwin with that sharp and cold voice.

"Ah ha! I just forgot something. The plan for the next expedition is all sorted out, we are using the same plan as last time. The Special Operation Squad on the right wing will be led by Erdo into the forest , I will take Eren with me, so Levi you don't have to worry about it. Erwin, your team will be going towards the plains in the North West direction of the forest. Mike you take 5 people and stay back at the gas station. My team will stay near the Mountains in the North direction and Levi, since you have a injury,can you please take the Key and go to Eren's house near Wall Maria and have a look in the ground floor for informations? If there are any questions just ask me."

"We'll just stick with your plan then."Erwin sighed."Meeting's finished, now go back to work."

After the meeting has finished, Levi wanted talk to Hanji about something really important so they stayed back at the meeting room.

"Hanji, can I trust you with Eren?" looking at the beautiful view from the window, Levi asked coldly.

"You can trust me, I'm not going to do anything bad to him."answered Hanji while laughing her head off ,"HaHa,Levi, did you start to like that kid of something?"

"Maybe, is none of your business."giving her a sharp look like if you dare to tell anyone about this, then I'm going to kill you.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone, I think that he likes you as well, what do you think?"still smiling, Hanji walked forward,stood next to Levi and whispered in to his ears.

"Good luck, Caporal."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

In the next 24 hours, the leaders of the Recon Corps tried to fix the wall with anything they could find, but is still not as tough as the hard titan skin that they found after getting Arnie out of the body of the female titan. Hanji tried to break, smash, melt and even burn the titan skin inside a oven for afew hours, but it still can't be destroyed.

"How can you crack this thing?!" Hanji started to get annoyed after 24 hours without sleeping, her eyes are filled with little red lines, the black circles began to be darker and darker.

Someone knocked on the door gently, then the door slightly opened, Erwin came into the room and said:"Hanji, you should get some sleep, it's going to be a big day tomorrow."

"Hah, so Erwin you're not always so harsh on other people." Hanji said with a surprised look on her face, like that she has never seen Erwin talk like this before.

"It's a command, so go to bed."putting the commander look back on his face, Erwin commanded with that cold voice again and left the room.

Just before the door closed, Hanji said with a smile on her face:"Yes mum, I'll go to bed right now."

The light switched off, the castle became quite again. Another tough day is going to come up tomorrow.

The next day, everyone woke up just before dawn, the horses of the Recon Corps were prepared for another expedition outside of the giant walls. The soldiers that are participating in this expedition quickly got prepared and put on their 3D maneuver gear and went for a meeting just infront of the gate near the stone walls.

"Today's expedition will be just as same as our last week. Keep your self alive or die for the human, we will have to be successful this time, we have the power to control over the world. Last thing I want to say is: Sacrifice your heart for the humans!" the speech finished with the salute, every soldier holds their right hand in a tight fist and put the fist infront of their heart. Stay alive or die, thats the only choices they have, there will be no turning back for them.

The gate slowly opened, the soldiers got on their horses and had their feet on the saddles and off they went, as fast as a eagle and disappear into the open ground in the shape of the wing of freedom.

"Erwin, since Levi is not here, can I take a group to the forest?"asked Hanji while trying not to bite her tounge.

"You can, remember to take some resources with you."answered Erwin.

"Yay! I can finally go to the forest again, I wish I can see some special titans this time!Thanks, mum."Laughed Hanji.

"Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Jean, you guys can come to the forest with me." Commanded Hanji trying to calm her self down.

"Yes sir!" 4 voices came from the back at the same time, the reserch group disappeared into the woods.

While on the other side of the wall, the rest of the people are just relaxing in comfort, some strange noises came from the far north side of the camp site, no one knows whats going to come out and what's going to happen next?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4：Memory

The smell of metal began to spread in the tiny small room that used to be a family home of 3, the boy's parents were in front of him, lying on the cold hard concrete floor with their eyes wide open. The ice cold skin had blood dripping down the side of the dead body, the boy sat there, just stared hopelessly at his dead parents. That night, he dug a shallow grave and buried his parents together. Then, showing no expression on his face, he opened the front door of the house, with no sign of stopping, he walked out of the old house that used to be a place to call home, into a new, helpless and world that he has never seen before.

After a long walk for a whole day during midsummer, the short skinny boy saw the way to the underground black market, with no sign of fear he walked straight into the most hellish and violent part of the whole underground street. He wanted to become stronger and stronger, he wanted to fight. There is no way that he will look back at his unfortunate past, he brainwashed himself so he can be a new person that will not be sad because of the horrible past. It's all over.

He ignored the stray cats hissing at him, he ignore the ugly sounded laugh that the adult made when he walked past them. For all of the time he's stayed there, the boy fought his way until he reached the leader and looked back at the weak, hideous, filthy humans throughout the path that he walked through.

A few years later, a mid age man from the Recon corps came to see him and asked him, 'I heard a story, they said that you are one of the most strongest person in this underground market, is that true?' looking around the dark filthy place with a disgusted look.

Sitting on his specially made wood arm chair, he looked at this soldier coldly with no sign of interest on his face, 'Yes, if that's the story, then yes, I could be the person you are looking for. So, what does the Recon corps want from me, huh?'

The soldier smiled at the short man that sat in front of him and asked ' I just came here to ask a question, are you interested to join the Recon corps? It will be better for your future.'

'You think I'll be interested in those kind of things, huh? Well, I'm sorry, I can't go with you and is time for you to leave.' He stood up, looking up and laughed at this hilarious joke.

'What if, I have to take you with me?' the soldier sighed at this stubborn person in front of him.

'Then, I might have to kill you.' Said the man with a voice as cold as the sharp steel blade from a sword and swing his left leg in a swift to kick the stomach of the man in front of him.

The man quickly used his right hand and grabbed the leg with full strength and pushed him hardly onto the cold, dirty concrete floor. Using his left arm to hold the hands of this stray cat like man behind his back, he looked into the man's black eyes and said 'If you want to kill me, then try to escape from this dead lock, remember to make your choice wisely, I can snap your bones really easily.'

Levi sat on his chair in his office, looked at the world outside of the window and seems to just be woken up from a long dream. He yawned, and then stood up and put on his jacket. He looked at the clock above him. It's time to meet at the wall already.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was bright and sparkling glamorously in the beautiful magnificent blue sky. The world was heated up like an oven during the midsummer. The gigantic stone gate to the inside of Wall Maria opened for the two men. The priest sat still on the boat like a robot that lost battery, they sat inside the elegant boat and both looked at the flowing water running along the side of the wooden boat. They kept silent, Levi had his arm crossed and just stared at the natural view along the side. The priest was sweating like a pig and kept using his handkerchief to wipe of the salting liquid that kept running down his forehead. He was nervous, he didn't dare to look at the caporal, during this whole boat trip, he thought the demonic eyes that are as sharp as blade can tear him into pieces.

Finding the trip boring, Levi turned around and sat next to him, he asked: "So, what does the church do every day, huh?" he looked up and saw the man trembling like he is in minus 9 degrees winter. He laughed coldly and said："You don't have to be so scared, I don't have any weapon with me right now."

Priest Nick gave out a long deep sigh after he heard that he will be safe for a while. Still shivering, he gave out the answer: " We pray for the freedom for the humanity and the god, they will destroy the titans." He said quietly using the peaceful voice like what he normally do.

"Uhh, Ok, that's interesting." Showing a tiny sign of interest, Levi slowly stood up, turned around and looked at the priest. He had to apologize for what the stupid woman said in front of him, even though he didn't want to apologize, but because he is the priest of the church society. He apologized: "I'm sorry for what Hanji said the other day, she should have known better than this, I hope it didn't harm you or anything." Trying to keep the anger inside his heart, he said it kindly.

The wind blew softly and gently, Levi stood on the deck of the boat and looked down at the blue wavy water, he wanted to punch the mad scientist right now after apologizing to the disgraceful old bug. He looked towards the sky filled with giant, enormous, white cloud. "It is going to rain" he thought. An gruesome sight of titans swallowing his team mates came into his brain again, he hope that no one will die during this expedition, too many innocent people has already sacrificed for this cruel but beautiful world, but this disastrous truth will not stop without enough sacrifice, the humans are weak comparing to the predators.

It is too sad to think about of these unfortunate events, he thought. He wishes this expedition will not have too much sacrifice, he can trust Erwin with all this.

After a few minutes, the boat slowly arrived at the wharf inside Wall Maria, he told the priest that it is time to leave, and walked into the inside of a new world. The site that he saw made him astonished, the buildings were not recovered very well, the people seems to be desperate and starving for food. This is not what he wanted to see, he gently closed his eyes and kept walking.

On the other side of the walls, the rest of the Recon Corps are fighting with their strongest enemy, this time there were not only abnormal ones, the boss is coming through.


End file.
